forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Dambrath
The written history of Dambrath went a thousand years back, spanning over a few different kingdoms. The Arkaiun Kingdom ; : The humans known as the Nar, fleeing from the armies of the Nentyarch, enter a portal in Ashanath. Their King Arkaius sacrifices himself and seals the portal behind their escape. The tribe settles in the Council Hills in the Shaar and rename themselves the Arkaiun after their martyred monarch ; 211 DR : The Arkaiun people fled southwest from the invading armies of Unther and Mulhorand, through the plains north of the Gnollwatch Mountains and settle in the area north of the Bay of Dancing Dolphins ; 314 DR : The city of Shantil is founded ; 385 DR : The city of Hazuth is founded in eastern Dambrath ; 423 DR : The Wandering War begins between several Arkaiun tribes vying for territory ; 467 DR : The Giant wereape Dermos the Proud develops a fanatical cult, claiming to be the gold Malar. He orders that all he Arkaiun people be killed ; 469 DR : Dermos, and all of his followers were slain during an ambush at Blackrock Ridge ; 545 DR : The Warchief Reinhar unites the Arkaiun tribes into a single nation, the Kingdom of Dambrath, and names himself King Reinhar I ; 546 DR : Dambrath invades Luiren and enslaves the halfling population ; 551 DR : Dambrath conquers Estagund ; 552 DR : Dambrath conquers Var the Golden ; 553 DR : Dambrath invades Durpar and continues on to Halruaa, seizing and holding several cities ; 554 DR : The Dambrath army is stopped when the Halruaan wizard Mycontil kills King Reinhar I and himself in the city of Sulaziir. The king's son Reinhar II leads the army back to Dambrath in retreat ; 600 DR : Reinhar III and his sons are slain by hill giants in the Gnollwatches. After some vying for the throne, Reinhar III's nephew is crowned as King Reinhar IV ; 617 DR : A mysterious sickness emerges in Dambrath and ends up killing one in 10 of the populace. Among the dead is King Reinhar IV. Reinhar IV's son, who was 10 or 11 years old at the time, ascends to the throne as King Reinhar V ; 647 DR : Reinhar V dies, his brother begins his reign of Dambrath as Reinhar VI ; 716 DR : Rich silver veins are found in the Gnollwatches. With this newly discovered wealth. The city of Herath grows three times its size in the span of a year ; 802 DR : Arkaiun silver miners dig too deep and unwittingly break through to the Underdark and discover the drow city of T'lindhet. The dark elves view this intrusion as a threat, slaughter the miners and begin to invade nearby towns and villages ; 803 DR : King Reinhar IX orders an expedition into the Gnollwatch mines and the Underdark, they are immediately turned back ; 808 DR : In the Battle of the Shadowed Vale, just north of Herath, nearly 5000 Dambrathan soldiers are slain by the drow ; 817 DR : A large drown army is turned back by the army of Dambrath, fleeing into the Forest of Amtar. They are all slain by the Trunadar wild elves ; 819 DR : Herath is overwhelmed by the drow ; 822 DR : Prastuil is run over by the drow ; 825 DR : Luenath and Maarlith fall to the drow ; 830 DR : The drow begin their siege of Shantil, King Reinhar IX is trapped in the peninsula south of the city ; 831 DR : The Crinti High Priestess of Loviatar Cathtyr Shintar betrays the Arkaiun and slays King Reinhar IX in the Battle of Crimar. She is made the new queen as the half-drow faithful of Loviatar take charge of the rule of Dambrath on the surface of behalf of the drow. Shantil is renamed to Cathyr after the new monarch Reign of the Crinti ; 922 DR : Crinti raiders of Dambrath attack Ammathlauir. Luiren marchwarden keep the halfling population safe after a three-day battle ; 973 DR : Crinti shadow marauders ride through the north pass of Halruaa, beginning a series of battles that last for four years ; 1023 DR : Estagund raiders attempt to invade Dambrath from the port city of Darmesh. They are defeated near the city of Hethar ; 1035 DR : Cathtyr's daughter Filina slays the queen and assumes reign over Dambrath ; 1040 DR : Cathakay Shintar, daughter of Filina, bribes her mother's lover to commit regicide and becomes queen ; 1094 DR : Queen Cathakay fights a gold wyrm in the Hills of the Dead Kings, both are killed in in the battle and the queens niece Melanith is granted the crown of the nation ; 1174 DR : Dambrath naval forces raid the coastal cities of the Great Sea, attacking the nations of Estagund, Durpar and Veldorn ; 1213 DR : The Dambrath navy lose several battles in a row; Queen Melanith pulls recalls the ships and begins national isolationism ; 1215 DR : Melanith dies of old age, her daughter Ausitil becomes the first queen of Dambrath to ascend from peaceful circumstances ; 1275 DR : Queen Ausitil dies in her sleep. Dambrath has no queen for 13 days while Ausitil's niece Yenandra Hazm'cri is away, and unreachable, at sea. When she returns, she slays two of her cousins who were contending for the throne and is crowned queen ; 1313 DR : The black dragon Valraxxath rises from the Great Swamp, terrorizes the surrounding area for four days and vanishes ; 1356 DR : Queen Yenandra, who is suffering in her old age, allows herself to be transformed into a spectral guard by her daughter Hasifir and drow sorcerers ; 1385 DR : Native Dambrathans rebel against the Crinti kingdom and reclaim the nation from their rule Appendix References Category:History